


Jefferson & Leroy Street

by lorelaijonas



Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky saves the day, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: Bucky Barnes is an idiot, Laura Stark is an idiot; Steve Rogers just wants them to kiss and make-up. So he plays matchmaker. How hard can it be to get two idiots in love together? Apparently not as easy as he thinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704607
Kudos: 9





	Jefferson & Leroy Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new 48 hour writing challenge I've made because I'm nearly finished my dissertation and miss rona is giving me loads of free time.
> 
> Prompt: “There’s an endless number of things that I wish I could forget”  
> Word Count: 2.5k  
> Character: Bucky Barnes
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr: theslytherinartist

It’d been a long day; University had been busier than normal in the lead up to exams. She just kept telling herself - one more year - when in reality she still had to find a graduate job. What can one actually do with a degree in Criminology?

Unlocking the door to the flat she shared with her two best friends, she groaned at the mess. For two super soldiers, they sure knew how to create a mess. Steve Rogers, the famous Captain America, was currently away on a mission but Bucky was still here having not been needed for this particular mission.

“You had one job dickwad! One job!” She shouted as she looked at the state of the piled-up dishes. They had a bloody rota for a reason, god she missed the days of dishwashers and living at home with her parents.

There was silence, frowning she searched every room before finally calling to F.R.I.D.A.Y and asking where the _hell_ was Bucky?

“I’m afraid he stepped out over an hour ago Miss Stark, I can find his location if you wish?” The Irish lilt echoed throughout the empty flat. She groaned; she didn’t want to bother him in case he’d been called on a mission.

“Nah s’alright, but thanks anyway F.R.I.D.A.Y.” A weak smile crossed her face, she might as well clean the flat whilst she waited for Bucky to arrive home.

Bucky never arrived home that night. She waited up as long as she could after giving the flat a thorough clean but when she woke in the morning it was clear he hadn’t come home. Her keys were still in the door. Groaning as she rubbed the back of her neck having fallen asleep on the couch, she checked her phone.

No messages.

That instantly put her in a pissy mood, she was a worrier; always had been, always will be.

She knew it was going to happen, her getting distracted beyond belief at Uni. Trudging back to the flat she could smell the aromatic aroma of Italian cooking. Clumsily opening the door, her face fell a little when she noticed Steve’s shield by the door.

“Are you.. are you seriously standing here cooking in your bloody uniform?” She snorted; well at least that was a sight to brighten her day.

“I was hungry!” He whined.

“Thought you were Bucky.” She muttered, grabbing the blonde’s shield and moving it to the cupboard. It was more so she wouldn’t trip over it as she’d done a hundred times before.

“Well it’s his Ma’s recipe so I can see the confusion.” He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek as she moved within reaching distance. “How was class?”

“Oh you know.. the usual.” Plonking herself down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. “Say.. you wouldn’t happen to have heard from Bucky have you?”

“Yeah, he’s at some dame’s place.. he never told you?” He frowned; she hated that frown.

“Oh yeah, shit I forgot. Of course!” She spoke quickly, she was already pissed at Bucky; it wouldn’t do for him to be ganged up by both her and Steve. “How was the mission?” Quickly and effortlessly changing the subject. Giving Steve the chance to rant about everything and anything he could reveal about the mission. While he spoke, she sent a text to Bucky.

**Sent at 4:56PM  
** _You could have told me you were going to get laid. Next time do the dishes before you go and get your dick wet. That is all._

After eating the wonderful food that Steve had prepared, how she could still fit through the door with both of them being amazing cooks she’ll never know; she headed through to her room to do some studying.

She woke up at 3am to her bedroom door being thrown open.

“Jesus Christ!” She squealed, practically falling out of bed as she watched Bucky saunter in.

“What the fuck is this?” Holding out his phone, she squinted at his phone screen being the only light source in the room. Flicking on a light she glared at him.

“It’s three in the fucking morning _James_ , what the ever-loving fuck are you doing sauntering in here like you own the place!” She shouted; she didn’t care if she woke Steve up at this point.

“I do actually own the place..” She groaned

“It’s an expression you idiot! Can we talk about this in the morning? I don’t know why you’re pissed at me! You’re the one that didn’t tell me you were heading out and also left the flat in a god-awful state!”

“Oh, get over yourself! Why are you always so fucking clingy Laura? It’s ridiculous!” That broke her heart, she knew she was clingy; she always had been, but Bucky had always liked it. —or so she thought.

“I was just worried about you.. I didn’t know where you were.” She muttered, feeling terribly small with the towering figure above her.

“You don’t _need_ to know where I am every second of every day christ. Stop being jealous just because you haven’t been laid in months. How is Nathan anyway? Still fucking your ex best friend?” Well that was a low blow, it was clear no one anticipated the slap when it came.

“Fuck. You.” She growled, grabbing her jeans; pulling them on angrily as she moved to grab her coat.

“Laura, darlin’ it’s late. Come on we’ll got through to my-“ Steve was interrupted by the front door slamming. “The fuck Buck?” He said turning to his best friend.

“Don’t Steve.. just don’t.” The former asset muttered as he moved through to his room, slamming the bedroom door shut.

“Fucking hell..” Steve muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, please track her and let me know the minute something isn’t right okay?”

***

When she arrived back at the flat four hours later, Steve was already opening the door to her before she could even get her hand on the handle.

“Bloody intelligent busy body in the ceiling.” She muttered to herself as she trudged in. Toeing off her shoes she headed to her bedroom but was stopped by the ever-righteous grandpa.

“We need to talk about last night.” Steve’s voice was soft, but it held a commanding edge to it, she couldn’t be fucked with that in that moment.

“No, we don’t, Barnes made everything _crystal_ clear. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have class in an hour and a half.” She grunted, hands on his chest to push him out of the way.

“Laura.. he was-“

“If drunk is about to come out of your mouth I’m whacking you with your own shield. He can’t get drunk; well all know that so why don’t you stop coming up with excuses for his behaviour and just ‘get over yourself’ like I’m doing huh?” Expression blank, but the tears that were starting to well in her eyes were clear for anyone close enough to see.

“You went to Nathan’s.. Loz, that’s not.. we talked about this. You were doing so well.” He whispered, holding onto her upper arms to keep her in place.

“I waited Steve, I did what you said, and I _waited_ for him to come around. Every-time I tried to make the first move it didn’t work. Bucky doesn’t want me, I’ve accepted that now.. maybe it’s time you do too. Matchmaker isn’t really your biggest strength.” A weak smile on her face as she finally pushed her way out of his grasp.

Heading down the corridor she saw Bucky’s door slowly close, he’d obviously been listening in. Typical. Rolling her eyes, she headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

***

It had been a week since the incident. Both Bucky and Laura hadn’t left the flat which was more concerning on Laura’s behalf due to the fact she’d missed a whole week of University. The final straw was when Tony cornered Steve after a briefing asking why he’d gotten an email from the University saying his daughter hadn’t been attending classes.

He hated being cornered by a protective Tony, especially since they were tentatively trying to build a relationship together. Totally hush hush at the moment; only the two of them aware. Stomping into Laura’s room he frowned when he saw her staring into space.

“Enough. Get dressed and get the fuck out of here for a couple of hours. _Please_ I’m literally begging you. You’re both driving me up the wall.” It took a couple of seconds for Laura to grasp that Steve was in the room speaking to her.

“And where exactly do you want me to go?” She mumbled into her duvet.

“ _Anywhere_ that isn’t Nathan’s or somewhere dangerous.” Going into her wardrobe he started throwing clothes at her. “If you’re not ready in ten I will barge right back in here you hear?”

“Jesus Steve.. I’m going, christ.” She muttered, shooing him out the door so she could get ready. Maybe a night out would be nice, she could go for a couple of drinks.

When she finished getting ready, she side-stepped Steve before she collided with him. Sending a mock salute his way she grabbed her shoes and headed out the door. There were a few bars within walking distance, so she ended up at the first one on her path. Slipping inside she sat herself down at the bar, ordering herself a whiskey neat.

“Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in” Mouthing a ‘fuck’ into her drink she turned to see Nathan.

“What do you want?” She grumbled, arms crossing over her chest. He scoffed.

“I can’t believe I don’t even get a hello when I so _kindly_ let you sleep on my couch last week. Didn’t even get a thank you.” Rolling her eyes at him.

“I’m pretty sure letting me crash on your couch is the least you could do after ruining three years of a relationship by shagging Caitlin.”

“I was expecting at least some thank you head, but you never were one to give, were you? Always take, take, take.” He purred; she could smell the booze off him as he made himself at home in her personal space.

“Fuck off Nathan, I’m not in the mood tonight.”

“When were you ever in the mood, I’m sure I can get you there though. Always knew your-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a metal arm had him lifted half way off the ground. She couldn’t help but snort at the fear in Nathan’s eyes.

“Want to finish that sentence?” Bucky growled. She couldn’t help but bite her lip, she’d always had a think for pissed Bucky; as long as it wasn’t aimed at her but then again. A hand on her arm snapped her out of her daydream. “We’re going for a walk.” His hand slipping in hers as he dragged her out the bar.

“Oh we are, are we?” She muttered; the silence grew between them as they walked down the block. “Thanks.. for that back there. I- I didn’t sleep with him by the way. Just crashed on his couch.” She admitted. “I’m an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

“No one said you were.” She pulled on his hand as they got to a bench, pulling him down to sit next to her.

“I am. I’m sorry about the text.. I was just so worried. You know what I’m like, the world’s worst over-thinker.” Bucky groaned, running a hand over the back of his neck.

“I’ve been a prick.” He grunted, looking at her with sad eyes. “Do you remember the night you caught Nathan?”

Frowning she tried to remember what happened. “You took me to that club? You said something like ‘it’s more or a distraction for me so I don’t rip the bastards throat out?’ Or something along those lines?” He chuckled softly; her heart stopped for a moment — god she’d missed that sound.

“Yeah that’s right, you then proceeded to get fucking drunk off your ass and you said you can’t remember anything else from that night?” She shook her head.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure that was it.”

“Well.. I’m gonna remind you of something right now just.. bare with me.” He mumbled, cupping her chin in his hand; he kissed her. Right there, on the corner of Jefferson and Leroy street. Her hands moved to clutch at his shirt, hazy memories filtering in. Loud music, colour, _Bucky_ , heat, cool metal wrapped around her, _Bucky_ , hands in silk strands, the taste of whiskey and something ultimately _Bucky_.

“ _Fuck_ I kissed you, in the middle of the dance floor..” She whispered as she pulled back, fingers moving to press lightly against her lips. She couldn’t believe she forgot.

“ **There’s an endless number of things that I wish I could forget** darlin’, but I couldn’t forget that. Played in my mind for days. I realised quite quickly you didn’t remember it and you were still getting over him. Then you started to flirt with me and I just; I couldn’t take it.” Her heart was breaking.

“Buck.. I’m so sorry!” She croaked, taking both his hands in hers; thumb stroking over the back of the smooth metal. “If I’d remembered I would’ve-“

“Thought I was gonna be your rebound or somethin’ and I couldn’t deal. Pretty sure you engrained yourself in my very soul from the day I met your cocky little ass.” His eyes were glued to the ground, but she wasn’t having it. Grabbing his face in her hands.

“You never would’ve been a re-bound for my James. You understand me? I’ve loved you from the minute I met you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, I’m hopelessly, utterly-“ She hated being interrupted but she was pretty sure she could make an exception for Bucky’s lips on hers. It was softer than she remembered, like she was something precious. That’s when the tears started to fall —no one had ever treated her like that before, like she was something to cherish.

“M’not good with feelings and emotions, life ain’t been too kind to me but I know that I love you and I want you. Every part of you. So m’gonna say it now. You’re mine, you’ll always be mine. Even if we can’t be together; you’ll always be engrained in-“ It was her turn to cut him off, kissing him hard; throwing her very soul into the kiss.

“I’m yours Buck, forever and always I’m yours.” She whispered. Chuckling softly, he brushed the tears from her face.

“That’s what I was hoping you were gonna say.” There on the corner of Jefferson and Leroy, two idiots finally got their happy ending. If Steve looked extra smug the next day; Tony would think it was because of him but in _reality,_ it was because of the two thank you texts he’d received from the two idiots. His two favourite idiots.


End file.
